A Nalu Christmas
by biscuits3400
Summary: Fairy tail is getting ready for Christmas and there is so much excitement! So much excitement that THE Natsu Dragneel might confess his feelings toward a certain blonde haired girl, Well you'll just have to read and find out, won't you!


**Hey guys.**

**I'm finally getting into the Christmas spirit so here is a short and simple Christmas Nalu moment**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone in Fairy tail was getting excited because tomorrow is none other than Christmas day! and you know Fairy tail, they just love to celebrate festivals! Right now a familiar blonde girl is up the ladder decoration the huge Christmas tree which is towering over everyone in the middle of the guild hall. Lucy heartfilia had decided to help Levy and Juvia decorate the Christmas tree as no one was working due to it being Christmas eve today. As she stood at the top of the ladder she didn't notice the famous Natsu Dragneel staring up at her.

She suddenly realised and covered her pants with her skirt and hands.

"Do you mine not staring at my panties, you pervert!" She said with an disgusted expression on her face.

"What? Oh sorry Luce, I was just thinking" Lucy slowly stepped down the ladder and looked at him.

"You thinking, oh ok then!" She said whilst laughing to herself.

"Hey! what's that supposed to mean!" He said whilst cutely pouting. "Nothing, anyway Natsu what's up?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I was just wondering about what to-" He was about to finish until someone cut off his sentence and they both looked over in that direction.

"Hey Lucy, can you give me a hand!" Its was Mira. "Sure, see you later Natsu!" She said whilst running towards Mira. Natsu suddenly felt sad and walked out of the guild.

'_what do I do?'_ he wondered before walking home.

* * *

**Later at the guild...**

Natsu returned and walked up to the bar where Mira was and sat down

"Hey Mira do you know if Lucy likes me" Mira suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at him surprisingly.

"Maybe.. why do you ask?" This made Natsu cheer up a bit, he then placed his hands together and begged.

"Please tell me Mira, I don't know what to do!" Natsu begged and this shocked Mira. "N-Natsu, you like her, Don't you" Natsu suddenly looked away with a blush across his face.

"Y-yeah" Once he admitted it, Mira jumped up and down in excitement and happiness.

"Wow, wow Mira, calm down. Now will you please tell me" Once Natsu calmed her down she then sighed and looked at him and leaned forwards.

"Yes!" As soon as he heard that word his whole face lit up in happiness and he now felt like jumping up and down in excitement.

"But Natsu, How are you going to tell her?" Natsu suddenly froze on the spot as he heard those words,

"I-I, don't know" He yelled, slamming his head onto the table and then groaning. Mira smiled sweetly and the scuffed up his hair. He looked up to see her smiling.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" And as soon as she told him the plan, Natsu's face beamed with happiness once again. He then jumped out of his seat and ran to the door and shouted.

"Thanks Mira" and with that he was gone. Mira stood there smiling to herself.

'_I wonder if he will do it'_

* * *

**The next day...**

Lucy woke up to a world covered in snow and she smiled to herself. She opened the window and leaned out of it and smiled

"Merry Christmas!" She said to herself whilst looking at Magnolia which was covered in a thick blanket of white snow. She shut the window and decided to get into the shower, once she was out of the shower she got dressed and headed for the door but heard someone shouting her. She turned round and headed for the window and looked down only to see Natsu Dragneel standing there with Happy.

"Merry Christmas Luce" He said with his toothy grin on his face. He was wearing his usual clothes but this time he had a Christmas hat on.

"Aye!" Happy said smiling at Lucy, Lucy smiled down at them.

"Merry Christmas boys!" She said before she caught the red Christmas hat that was chucked to her, surprising her.

"Put that on and come down here so I can give you your Christmas present"

"Ok!" She said as she put her hat on and exited her house and walked down the stairs.

'_He got me a Christmas present, Awrh. Thanks Natsu. But I kind of feel bad, I didn't get him one" _

As she exited her house she looked around to try and see if she could see the pink haired idiot, but he had disappeared.

"That's odd, NATSU!" She said but she suddenly saw a piece of paper laying on the snow and so she read it.

_- Follow the footprints if you want it so badly. Natsu-_

She wondered what he was doing but she decided to follow the foot prints and it led her to Magonlia southgate park. All over the big tree there were millions of Fairy lights and it looked amazing.

"Wow!" She stared at it in wonder.

"So do you like it?" She suddenly turned round to see Natsu standing behind her."Y-you did this?"

"Yep! Pretty cool huh?" He said with another toothy grin. "Yeh"

"So Luce, Do you want your Christmas present now" He said stepping closer to her and he looked into her big brown eyes.

"Umm, sure" She said with a cute little smile. "Ok but you have to close your eyes" He said still smiling.

"Fine!" She then shut her beautiful eyes.'_This is it'_. He said as he placed his hands on her hips and pushed his lips onto hers, Her eyes suddenly opened in surprise as she realised Natsu was kissing her. But she soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. Once they finally pulled away, Natsu placed his forehead on hers and whispered.

"I love you Luce, Merry Christmas!"

"I-I love you too Natsu and Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**Tadaa. There you guys go, I know it's not the best but still.**

**Hope you enjoyed this Nalu Christmas and if you liked it please review e.t.c**

**Also check out my other story called excitable Fairy tail academy**

**And Merry Christmas (even though its not Christmas yet :p)**


End file.
